A Catastropohe of Monarchial Hearts
by IzHazNoName
Summary: Bella, a young princess traveling across her border; father in hopes of a marriage to the foreign prince. But fate has other plans, drawing on a princess's naivety, and a bronze-haired knight's desire in her final move: a catastrophe of monarcial hearts.
1. Letter To My Readers and Disclaimer

_**!ATTENTION!**_

**I've found I always like it when writers add a 'letter to their beloved readers', so I took it upon myself to write one for you all. If you don't want to read it, then scroll on down to my very large, very detailed disclaimer, which applies to THE ENTIRE STORY. But I strongly recommend that you do, for it has some reasonably important information.**

* * *

><p>Dear Reader,<p>

First off, welcome to my first Twilight fanfiction that has any extension whatsoever. My first one was a humorous little one-shot that I wrote while very bored on a hot summer day, and it was hilarious. But, I want to write something long, dramatic, AND funny. So, welcome to _A Catastrophe of Monarchial Hearts_. (which, I am going to stick with! Yay!)

Now, this story introduces four of my personal characters (actually six, but only four are very important), who will be in every other story I ever publish. One of them will be in the role of the Prince, and the others are Knights of the Realm. Yes, I could have just as easily done this all Twilight, with no extras, but if I did that, it would be a train wreck.

Given that this is a Knights/Swords/Princess/Prince type plot line, it does take place in a Medieval setting. But, I was too lazy to do the research needed to set this in Earth's history. I was also too lazy to go through developing my own little world. So, this story actually takes place in the Tortallan Universe, a world invented by the ingenious Tamora Pierce for four of her series. **BUT, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO HAVE READ ANY OF HER BOOKS TO READ THIS FANFICTION**. All of the terms are very self explanatory, but, if you do have any questions regarding anything, write it in your review (which you WILL write) and I'll get back to you with a definition or explanation. But, like said, most everything is self explanatory. If you have read Tamora Pierce, then good for you, this should be fun. If I commit any inaccuracies to the Tortallan Universe, it is on purpose and I will make a note of it at the bottom of the chapter.

Finally, I recommend that you read this (see the top righthand cormer, just above the chapter drop menu) in ½ size, not full, it will be easier to read, because the story is double spaced.

I'm quite sure that's it. Now, onto the disclaimer, thank you for reading my long spiel. I hope you enjoy the story.

Sincerely,

Animo Et Fide

~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~

**DISCLAIMER**

**Alright, the following characters belong to Stephanie Meyer:**

~Bella

~Edward

~Alice

~Rosalie

~Emmett

~Jasper

~Carlisle

~Esme

~Alec

~Jane

~Aro

~Marcus

~Caius

~Sulpica

~Athenodora

~Anyone recognized as a Volturi Guard member.

(Some characters may or may not be mentioned)

**And the following things belong to Tamora Pierce (YOU DO _NOT_ HAVE TO HAVE READ HER BOOKS TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY):**

~The Tortallan Universe (Any names of places, deities, titles, organizations, food, inanimate objects or clothing)

~Lady Knight Alanna the Lioness of Pirate's Swoop and Olau

~Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan

~King Jonathan IV of Tortall

~Queen Thayet of Tortall

~Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop

(These characters may or may not be mentioned)

**The following characters belong to ME, Animo Et Fide:**

~Leviathen (Levi)

~Sterling

~Prosper

~Andrew

~Lucifer

~Morrigan

* * *

><p><em><strong>!ATTENTION!<strong>_

**There is just one more thing, a shout out to **_**RangerGurl97**_**. I read your profile, and Levi would like to tell you that your uses of 'cute' and 'kinda hot' to describe him are utterly INSULTING. He is smoking hot as hell, and nothing less. **


	2. Chapter 1: A Tusanian Princess

**Now, for anyone who didn't read the letter, I strongly reccomend you read this in 1/2 instead of full. This command is in the toolbar just over the chapter drop menu. See above ^**

* * *

><p>The hot season had finally reached Tortall's capital, and market day was well underway. People of all forms cluttered<p>

Corus's normally spacious square. Rich merchants wandered about, stopping to chat with nobles, whose jeweled silk

and leather finery stood out oddly from the simplistic clothing of commoners.

Plump, ripe fruits, every color from yellow to purple were piled left and right, while their salesmen waved them under

noses, shouting at the poor victim to by. Children swarmed through the shoppers, slipping tiny hands into pockets or

purses, while women in tightly laced dresses inconspicuously eyed the finer-dressed men. Ropes of gold and silver

chains hung off of tables, beside thick broadswords and kid riding gloves. Inside the Dancing Dove inn, people laughed

over lunch and listened to music. To the knowledge of no one, the most dangerous murderers and thieves in the

Eastern Lands sat in the back, flirting with flower girls, swigging tankards of ale or wineskins of fine brandy, and

throwing dice under the watchful eye of the Rogue.

"This is incredible. There's so much of everything." The speaker was a beautiful young woman, riding sidesaddle

through the center of the square on a grand bay gelding. Her soft curls of chocolate-colored hair were left to fall over

the shoulders of her plain wool cloak, and light blue dress. She was flanked by two other women around her age, both dressed

in the same plain fashion, and subtly surrounded by a ring of vigilant men in a variety of clothing. Some

in rich noble's fare, others in serviceable but nondescript attire.

"Your Highness, surely you have seen markets before?" The man nearest her, one of medium bulk and sporting short,

dark hair, turned back to her.

"Indeed I have, Sir Demetri, but the markets of Tusaine are child's play compared to this." Princess Isabella of Tusaine

nodded sharply, dismissing the knight, before turning to the ladies accompanying her, "I'm actually feeling rather

excited."

The statuesque blonde perched atop a steel grey mare was the first to reply, "Oh, drop the diplomacy. Your first trip

away from Tusaine, _and_ being considered as a wife for the Prince? It's hardly a small event."

"No, I suppose it isn't. Mother tells me she was good friends with the Tortallan queen as a girl." Bella smiled, at her

friends. The King had thought it a good idea that Rosalie and Alice come along, to keep her company as well as having

other young noblewomen to talk to.

"Wonderful. I'm actually quite curious as to what the Prince is like. I hear being fawned over by noble ladies can spoil

them. Did you know that they allow women to be knights here?" Alice asked as they rode out of the marketplace and

through the Temple District, lined with magnificent tributes to Mithros, the Great Mother Goddess, Black God, and so

many others.

"You must be joking! That's preposterous!" Bella gasped. Women were hardly meant to fight!

"There have been two thus far, with one crashing and burning as a page. And for awhile, during the reign of Jonathan

IV, his Queen ran a force called the Queen's Riders, and plenty of women entered into that. It was disbanded by the

Old King, however, because they could not afford the upkeep after being at war with Carthak!" Only Alice of Melor could

make such a statement cheerful.

"The Conte's are still the ruling family, correct?" Rosalie frowned.

"Have been for ages." Bella replied, looking up the hill sloping away from Corus, crowned by the magnificent palace.

"How much longer do you suppose it will be until we reach the palace? I'm dying to get out of this saddle." Rosalie

looked behind her, addressing the Tusanian knights, now clustered around the Princess and her ladies.

"Not another half-hour, my lady."

And he was right, for they came to the palace gates a full twenty-five minutes later.

The sentries posted atop the wall stood stiff and silent, not bothering to challenge an obviously noble company. Instead

a horde of servants raced out of the gates as they opened, reaching to hold horses as the knights dismounted

and moved to the ladies.

"Thank you." Bella murmured as Sir Felix helped her from her horse, feet barely finding the ground before a stable boy

whisked the tired animal away.

"Ah, Princess! Ladies!" An elderly, maternal looking maid quickly joined them, dropping into a quick curtsey. "We were

beginning to worry something had happened to you! Come, come, I'll show you to your rooms. You'll all be meeting

the Queen, King, and Prince for lunch at two." She shooed the girls up a set of steps and down a long hallway,

continuing to relay information, "Until then, I suggest you change into something comfortable and acquaint yourselves

with your rooms and the palace. Be sure to return at least three hours before lunch to ready yourselves." She stopped

where three doors, spaced huge distances apart, were open; leading into three spacious, lavish apartments. "There

are baths ready in the bedrooms and your things will be up any minute, along with the maids who will be helping you

for the rest of your stay."

"Thank you very much." Bella smiled at the maid, who smiled back before retreating

"Yes, thank you." Rosalie nodded.

"Thank you!" Alice waved just before the older woman turned the corner.

~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~

The bathwater had been of perfect temperature, so comfortable that Bella had fallen asleep in it, sinking into the soapy

water until bubbles tickled her full lower lip, bringing her back to consciousness.

"Ah, Princess, I see you're up." The girl who swept into the room was not much older than Bella herself, twenty two at

best, clothed in the requisite dress of plain white cotton, sleeves cropped just a few inches above her elbows, and a

dark grey apron tied over her waist. "My name is Renata. I'll be tending to you for the rest of your stay. Now, it's eight,

so if you get ready quickly you should have plenty of time to explore the grounds. Would you like me to help you

dress, Your Highness?"

Bella flashed her a smile, "Thank you, Renata, but I'll be just fine on my own. Are Rosalie and Alice ready yet?"

"Yes, waiting for you in the foyer."

"Alright, thank you very much. If you don't mind, I'd like a little privacy."

"No, no, please, Princess, whatever you like. Your things are in the wardrobe. Please call me if you need anything, I'll

just be in the parlor."

After the maid was gone, Bella stood up, wrapping a silk dressing gown over her shoulders and moving behind the

screen in the wardrobe. Her gowns and dresses had been organized into the closet space by color and formality. Biting

her lip, the Princess chose one of her favorites: a simple dark blue satin thing, trimmed with a braid of gold ribbon along

collar, cuffs, and hem. Underneath she wore a plain shift and soft, ankle-high brown boots, discarding jewelry and

cosmetics.

Alice and Rosalie waited by the palace door, hair twined up behind their heads, but otherwise clothed similarly to their

princess.

"How was your bath?" Rosalie asked as they descended the steps and started to the right, stables looming on the

horizon.

"I fell asleep." Bella laughed, "So I suppose you could say it was perfect."

"That's wonderful, Bella." Alice tilted her head in a sweet smile, before looking straight ahead and adding, "It's so

beautiful here. Maybe we can take a trip down to the market sometime."

"I'm sure we can." Rosalie shrugged, "And we definitely should. After all, if you're going to marry the Prince, you need to

be aqquainted with the cities and the people."

"Rosalie!" Bella's cheeks colored tomato red, "I've never even met the Prince. Marriage shouldn't even be thought of."

"In Queen Renee's exact words, you're 'being considered as a wife for the Crown Prince of Tortall'. This entails that a

marriage is held in high hopes."

"It's just too sudden to be talking about such things." The Princess stopped and turned. A small herd of palace

warhorses grazed in a large, unanimously moving group of bays, blacks and chestnuts.

"All mares and geldings. Why do you suppose they don't use stallions?" Alice mused.

The answer came from a girl standing several paces away, stroking the muzzle of a gleaming black mare, "Many knights

do use stallions; the stable boys just don't mix the two. Unexpected foals aren't welcome gifts."

"Mhm." Rosalie nodded, "We'd best be going Bella." She rested her hand on the Princess's forearm.

"Oh, yes!" She replied, looking back to her tinier friend, "Come along, Alice!"

* * *

><p><strong>And now, my beloved readers, you review<strong>

**Press the following button**


	3. Chapter 2: The Tardiness of a Prince

"Princess, Princess!" Renata cried, "You must hold still." She continued to jack the laces of Bella's corset tight, finally

tying them off with a sigh. "Goodness, I see we're a little excited about meeting the Prince."

"I'm terribly sorry, Renata. Just…very excited. And very nervous. Am I sweating? Do you think the Prince will notice?"

She attempted to crane her neck around to look at her back in the mirror. "I look so very plain."

The maid rolled her eyes while Bella was distracted, replying in an exasperated tone, "That's because we've done

nothing with your hair, nor are you even fully dressed." Renata moved to the closet, retrieving a mess of blue fabric and

laying it on the bed.

Bella gasped, suddenly struck by panic, "But, what are we going to do with my hair? Have you thought about it?"

"Of course I have, and I have just the thing in mind."

"Are you sure blue is an okay color? Most Tortallan maidens wear whites." The Tusainian Princess desperately tried to

smooth the layers of satin and gossamer in her skirts. "I think it's too low-cut. I don't want to appear as a slut.

Perhaps my red dress…"

"Great Mother Goddess! Your Highness, stop your fretting, leave everything to me." Without waiting for a reply, Renata

buzzed around her, adjusting folds, pinching seams, pushing and pulling at bodice and sleeves until she felt the

dress lay just right.

"I'm very sorry. Just feeling very…nervous. I haven't much knowledge of boys." Bella sat in a chair while the maid

twisted and tugged at her dark curls, beating them into submission.

"Well, the Prince has had more than his share of experience with the opposite sex, if that eases your mind any."

"Not really." Bella squeaked, nerves suddenly doubled.

"Well, all done, go and have a look." Renata pushed her over to the mirror. The deep blue velvet of her dress was short

and thickly textured, a thin silver cord tied at the center of her square neckline, wrapping the bodice three times,

crossing once over the front and twice over the back, before coming to a wide V just below her hips. Frothy skirts

blossomed from there, the same jewel blue velvet as the bodice, but accented with wispy gossamer that matched the

long, wide, breezy sleeves, hemmed in delicately scalloped embroidery. Renata had braided her hair into an elegant coil

with a silver ribbon, leaving several bouncy curls to frame her sweet ivory face, brushed with dark color over the

eyelids and red over the lips. A string of sapphires resting close to her throat and sapphire-studded tiara finished the

look.

"Wow. Thank you, Renata." Bella smiled, hugging the maid.

"Oh, you're quite welcome Princess. Now, hurry along, your ladies are waiting for you in the hall. Good luck with His

Highness and Their Majesties." Renata patted her cheek and moved on to dusting.

"Thank you." The Princess rushed out past the foyer and into the hall, her heeled slippers clicking on the marble.

Alice and Rosalie indeed waited, hands folded at the V's in their bodices. The tall, statuesque blonde was a vision in a

dark red piece, constructed of thin silk with white lace trimmings on the belled sleeves, wide, tiered skirts, and

scooped out neckline. It was quite low cut, accessorized with a triple strand of pearls and high, curly chignon.

Alice's gown was a vivid orange, stiff through the shoulder-bearing bodice with a strip of shining, gem studded

embroidery from neckline to puffy satin skirts. Her sleeves too were belled out from the elbows, but ended in crisp,

clean folds as opposed to lace or embroidery, and her short, midnight hair had been gathered back with a delicate

orange lily.

"You're stunning, Bella. Shall we?" Rosalie presented Bella with an elbow on her right, and Alice did the same on her

left.

"Are you sure I look okay? I think I'm sweating a little, can you tell? Do you think they will be able to tell?" She looked

back and forth between her friends as she walked, beginning to babble, "Oh, I'm so nervous, what if I make some

awful blunder? What if I trip? Or what if they don't find me pretty?"

"Bella!" Alice's tinkling little laugh was a great comfort, "You're not perspiring in the slightest, don't worry."

"You won't make some awful blunder," Rosalie replied, "just put one foot in front of the other and smile. And don't even

think about your looks on this. You're beautiful, Bella, and they'll see it."

The princess sighed, and let her lips stretch into a smile, "You're right. I'm going to be just fine."

The doors to the Great Hall were closed, guarded by a single foot soldier carrying a wickedly gleaming spear, dressed in

the brilliant gold and scarlet of Tortall.

"Princess Isabella of Tusaine, Lady Alice of Melor, and Lady Rosalie of Dunlath?" He inquired.

"Yes." Bella's chin dropped in a brisk, brief nod.

"Their Majesties are expecting you." He gave a deep, formal bow, and the door was opened by a servant.

The room was huge, with high, lofty ceilings and a neat row of arching, glassed-in windows looking out to lush gardens,

shedding light on the lines of portraits opposite them, each one framed in ruby-studded gold, each one depicting

the royal family in reign at the time of its commission. The girls' heels made almost no noise on the thick red velvet

carpet striping immaculately polished marble floors, leading up a flight of beautifully carved steps to the intricate red and

gold thrones, at which sat the King and Queen.

"Your Majesties." Bella gathered her skirts and dropped into a curtsey, just a touch deeper than protocol demanded,

while Alice and Rosalie dipped much lower, chins pressed nearly to their necklaces, "It is an absolute honor to be

allowed stay at your palace. Thank you very much for having me." She and her ladies slipped their feet to the proper

position.

The King smiled slightly, nodding, "It's a pleasure to have you, Isabella. Morrigan?" He looked to his wife, a stunning,

ageless beauty of blue-black waves, enormous hazel eyes, and milky skin.

"Indeed it is." There was a touch of laughter to her light voice, "I'm terribly sorry, it seems my son has decided that

today is a wonderful time to forego punctuality."

"Why don't we proceed to lunch anyway? He'll know where to find us." The King stood up, three inches over six feet tall,

his crown resting on a mass of cropped ebony curls.

"That sounds wonderful." Bella smiled, walking beside them with Alice and Rosalie at her flank.

"Your Majesty?" The smaller girl tinkered to the King.

"Yes, Alice?" His smile rose to his dark blue eyes as he carelessly addressed her by her first name.

Her surprise was only momentary, before she continued, "I've heard that the Tortallan Court has some very

entertaining stories and legends, but I can't seem to find any in books I've read. Do you know where I might be able to

read them?"

"Our Court stories aren't recorded in even the most detailed history. But Morrigan and I would be happy to tell you a few,

on one condition," He held up a finger.

"What is that?" Alice tilted her head.

"You tell us some of the recent Tusanian events. We haven't had a delegation here since Jonathan IV's reign."

"We'd be delighted." Rosalie smiled, "Though before we start reminiscing, would you mind telling us a little about the

Prince?"

Morrigan laughed, a full, bubbly sound, replying, "Actually, he's the focal point of many of the stories. Isn't that right,

Lucifer?"

"Leviathen and his friends couldn't stay out of trouble. In fact, they still have a hard time with it." The King laughed as

well.

"That says quite a bit about him right there." Bella smiled, wondering why she ever was nervous.

The five of them sat around a table in the next room, leaving the seat to the left of Bella empty.

"Now, for those stories," The King leaned closer to the three girls, glimmers of fun slipping from his eyes, "I'll start with

the time a Carthaki delegation came to discuss a pirate invasion on the Great Inland Sea…"

~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~

"…so, Levi challenges this good-for-nothing mage to summon a dead Stormwing. He succeds in raising it, but the spell

wears off as he controls it's flight path, and the thing falls into a tent, tipping it up, while underneath one of my

ladies, fourteen years old and fresh out of covenant, is changing." Morrigan giggled.

"The best part of that was her face when she saw all the squires staring at her, with canary feathers protruding from their

grins, I might add." The King pitched in while the Tusanian girls fought to keep their laughter in check.

So far, three stories had been told by the King and Queen, one by Rosalie, one by Alice, and several glasses of wine

were consumed by all five.

"Oh, dear, where is that son of mine?" Morrigan shook her head, "I'm terribly sorry, Bella."

"Oh, no, it's—" She was cut off by the herald smacking his cane, though he didn't call out the name of the young man

that swept into the room. His cropped, rust-colored hair was a windblown mess atop his fair, lovely face, set with a

square-cut nose, stubborn chin and pale, kelly green eyes fringed with long dark lashes. He stood at least six feet,

slender, lanky and very attractive. Was this the Prince?

"Oh, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, this is Sir Edward of Naxen, a distant cousin of the Contes."

"A pleasure, ladies, Princess." He dropped in a quick bow, before looking at the Queen and King.

"No doubt you bring news of our wayward child." There was fondness in the King's voice despite his words.

"Yes, er, he sort of got into something…"

"Sterling again?"

"No, Sterling left for Corus a few hours ago. You see, Jasper bet him he couldn't land an arrow in the center of a book

from one hundred yards away, which led to hand-to-hand fighting, then riding, and now it's settled on fencing, and

you know how Levi gets…"

Morrigan and Lucifer sighed in unison, "Oh, dear."

"Now the good news. He's changing and then he's on his way. Let's just hope he doesn't run into Sterling. I wonder

what was going on in Corus anyway." Edward bowed deeply, "Princess, ladies, Your Majesties. If you'll please excuse

me, I'm needed for a border patrol."

Lucifer nodded, "Very well, Edward, thank you."

"Once again, Bella, we apologize. While we can't make excuses for him, we can tell you that this does not happen

often." Morrigan sighed.

"No, no. It's just fine. I've very much enjoyed getting to know you two. Perhaps the Prince's tardiness is a blessing."

"Still, it was very impolite of him. He really should have paid more attention to the time."

"Well you know, Mother, he said, she said, it got out of hand." A tall young man entered through a side door, walking

with the regal carriage of royalty; and the perfect balance of a warrior.

Morrigan and Lucifer stood, followed promptly by the Tusanian Princess and her ladies, "Well, it's about time." The King shook

his head, though fondness radiated from every feature of his face.

"I haven't the slightest idea why you two even try to discipline me." The Prince sighed, giving a subtle roll of the eyes.

"We discipline you in hopes that my Lord and I may someday develop backbones. And that you, my dear son, will

someday lose yours." Morrigan teased, turning to Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. "Prince Leviathen of Conte, may I present

Crown Princess Isabella of Tusaine, and her ladies, Alice of Melor and Rosalie of Dunlath."

Following the protocol of formal introduction, Bella dropped into a brief curtsey before holding out her hand, watching

him drop into a bow, picking up her tiny fingers in his and brushing them with the reddest lips she had ever seen, not

all that far from the color of blood. He straightened and nodded, with a slight smile, to Alice and Rosalie's deep curtseys,

before sitting with his parents.

Bella sat beside him, blushing slightly, and smoothed her skirts so they lay in perfect folds over her lap and around her

feet.

He didn't look anything like his parents, at least not when palette came into play. The King and Queen were both fair,

topped with coils of ebony, Lucifer sporting the sapphire eyes that ran in the Conte line. The Prince's eyes were blue

as well, but definitely not sapphire, instead a piercing, icy blue, luminous almost to the point of glowing, offset by the

deep, dark gold tan in his smooth, soft-looking skin. And his full crown of lustrous golden hair, cut short, set him even

further apart from his parents.

"So, Your Highness, do you mind gracing us with what I'm sure will be the fascinating story of your tardiness?" The King

smiled rather coyly.

Leviathen laughed, softly and shortly, dragging long, graceful fingers through his thick hair, "Actually, it's a rather simple

story. Earlier today, Sterling was working target practice with the pages, and one of them was…" He briefly

searched for the word, thickly lashed eyes flicked upward, "we'll say ignorant enough, to start reading during the

lesson, and Sterling put an arrowhead in the spine of the book." The King and Queen interjected shocked looks, "The

page was fine, but Jasper saw the whole thing. So, after Sterling left for Corus, Jasper decided to tell me that my former

squire was a better shot than me. This led to a semi-recreation of the event, but not before Emmett gave me

three other challenges to prove that 'getting best pick of everything hasn't made me lazy'." His voice was undeniably

sincere as he added, "I'm very sorry, Isabella. My competitive side often gets the best of me, though that's no

excuse."

Bella smiled, replying, "It's absolutely fine, Your Highness. I've greatly enjoyed getting to know your parents. And

please, call me Bella."

"Thank you, Bella. And my friends call me Levi. That goes for you ladies too." His returned smile was absolutely

heartbreaking.

Alice tilted her head to meet Levi's eyes, inquiring, "Levi, what did your friend Emmett mean by 'best pick of

everything'?"

"Alice, don't you think that's a bit rude?" Rosalie shot a warning look down at the tinier girl.

"No, no, she has every right to be curious." He propped his head on the heel of his right palm, ignoring his mother's

warning _'get your elbows of the table'_ look. "It's a silly grudge he holds against me because I picked the best squire in

the crop before he did. It's become a joke between everyone, 'Prince gets best pick'."

"Speaking of your military, I've been rather curious, why do you allow women to be knights?" Bella inquired, looking

around at each member of the royal family.

"It's definitely not something we encourage, because we've had many young noblewomen die in training because they

couldn't handle the strains of the lifestyle. And even many of the women who survive that end up dying in the

Ordeal of Knighthood." The King shook his head sadly.

"But the women who do survive it all," Levi's little finger circled the rim of his wineglass, "are some of the greatest

warriors. They don't lose control as easily as men do, and they always go above and beyond the call of duty with a

need to prove themselves."

"Interesting. Maybe I should talk to Father about that." Bella smiled.

"How is Tusaine? We haven't been hearing much. From, or about them." The Prince asked.

"Actually, we're on the very brink of war with Maren, so things have been a bit tense. But, my father and the Court have

hopes that all of this," Bella made a broad gesture, indicating to him, her, The King, Queen, and the whole of

Tortall, "will go well." Then she realized the magnitude of her words, and looked away, blushing, "I'm sorry, that was

very forward."

Levi held a light laugh behind his lips, tipped up into a slight smile, "Not really. As awkward as this is, deep down, it's

what we're here for."

Suddenly feeling very confident, and more than a little bold, Bella said, "Levi?"

"Yes?" He arched a slender golden brow, but quickly turned to the sound of shouting outside the door.

"My Lady! You—" A fleshy smack rang out, the doors swung open, and a woman stalked through, stepping over the

knocked out foot soldier.

She was plainly dressed in a white shirt, serviceable tan breeches, and well-oiled black boots, a pair of diamond

drops glittering in her earlobes. But she turned them into clothing fit for a goddess. With long, lustrous hair, the

precise color of a deep, deep red rose, twisted into a fat braid and coiled behind her head, side-swept bangs left down

to frame her rounded face, set with a narrow mouth of full, rose pink lips, angular nose, and large, sloe-like eyes,

deep blue-green in color. She was tall, at least two inches taller than Bella's five-six, and lean, with flawless, creamy

ivory skin.

_A Queen's Lady?_ Bella frowned. _What would warrant such an interruption? _

"Sterling?" Levi asked when she came to a stop in front of him.

"Sterling?" The King and Queen said in unison, absolutely dumbfounded.

_Sterling…Sterling…that sounds familiar. _Bella groped through the conversations, _Levi's former squire! Oh my, she's a _

_knight!_ The Princess looked up into her eyes, the dark, blue-green depths burning with a sweet fire beneath thick red

lashes. A few thin, translucent scars marred the lily-fair skin of her swan-like throat, long, delicate fingers crisscrossed

with the same lines, no doubt from testing countless edges of arrows, swords and spears.

Sterling slammed a thick roll of parchment down on the table, a map, by the looks of it. Her voice was low and soft,

almost husky, hissing out, "We have a serious problem."

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: Dunlath (Rosalie's fief) is actually a Tortallan fief, but the only recorded Tusanian feif is Melor, so I was forced to improvise<strong>

**The third chapter will be up promptly**

**And now, my lovelies, you review**

**Press the following button**


	4. Chapter 3: A Knight's Desire

Sir Edward of Naxen beat his head against the marble walls of his rooms, desperately trying to discard the face that

kept repeating itself in his mind.

Long, dark curls, almost dusky in their chocolate color, held behind her head to accentuate the interests of her lovely

face. Her broad cheekbones, not high, angular, or particularly well defined, but contrasting with the slight point to her

chin, and perfectly upturned nose. Her eyes had been large and soulful, a unique milky brown that he saw strait

through, all sweetness and caring and compassion. The dress she wore had hugged her slender, soft waist and delicate

little hips, neckline dipping just low enough to show a hint of the cleavage lurking beneath layers of velvet and satin.

"Stop this. She. Is. A. Princess." He slammed his forehead into the wall with each word, preparing for more self-abuse

until he heard a familiar set of footsteps outside the door. Long strides, but feet placed on the ground in a ladylike

manner. _Thank Mithros, a suitable distraction._

"Sterling!" He called, sliding out his door, watching her stop and turn, a single red brow lifted.

"Yes, Edward?" Her voice was tense, rising just slightly. Such a different register from Isabella's. Not that the Princess's

voice was high, per se, just clear and innocent as opposed to Sterling's soft murmurs.

"What did you go into Corus for?" He asked.

"I don't have time for conversations." She rolled her eyes, giving a small sigh. Would Isabella sigh the same way? Or

would hers be dreamier, slightly louder, and romantic?

"I'll walk with you. So, Corus?" The knight wasn't going to give up on the idea of 'distraction'.

"Visiting a friend of mine."

"A male friend, perhaps?" He touched one of the cold gems bared by Sterling's upheld hair, "Did he give you the

eardrops?" Isabella's curls had been positively _glowing_ in the sunlight.

"No, Levi gave these to me just after my Ordeal. Pick up the pace, lazy ass." One of the Lady Knight's leather-clad feet

reached back to hit him in the small of his back. No doubt the Princess would cringe at the thought of doing something

so un-ladylike.

"Goddess, Sterling, what are you in such a hurry for?"

"I need to speak to Their Majesties. Immediately."

"Can't. They are having lunch with the Tusanian girls, and Levi, if he finally made it there." Edward shrugged.

"I know. That actually works in my favor." A small smirk touched her high, round cheek.

Would the Princess smirk? He didn't think so, it was such a…secretive sort of smile, and he doubted that Isabella was in

any way secretive. "How so?"

"Since she's going to marry Levi, she should get used to emergency meetings."

"They're not getting _married_." Edward rolled his eyes, and Sterling turned to raise a brow at him, indicating that he

should explain, "She's here, and there are _hopes_ for a marriage. There's no white dress or bouquet of flowers or ring or

papers to sign."

"Yet."

"They are not getting married."

Sterling just shut her eyes for a moment, and Edward couldn't quite tell if she was blinking or gaining her bearings,

"Sweet dreams of the Princess, Edward."

"I was not—"

"Let's not finish such a poor lie."

The bronze-haired knight sucked in a deep breath of air, yelling after her, "You'd better watch that Gift of yours, Lady

Knight! Someday it's going to come back and bite you!" But was rewarded no reply. Sterling had long since turned

the corner.

Sighing, Edward returned to his room, returned to banging his head on his wall, and returned to suffering through his

desire for Princess Isabella of Tusaine.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for this chapter being so short. But, I needed to get Edward's problems out, and I'm working on tying up all of the relationships-between-characters-strings. <strong>

**The next chapter will probably be short as well, but post fourth chapter, everything will go back to being quite lengthy;**

**And now, I really, really hate to do this, but I will not post the fourth chapter until I have at least five reviews.**

**So, my amazing readers,**

**Press the following button**


End file.
